Hiburan Malam
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Eijun salah apa?


**Disclaimer : Terajima Yuji.**

 **Hiburan Malam (c) panda dayo**

 **Warn : kampret, mungkin homo, penistaan karakter demi fetish semata./dibuang/**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rok merah muda mengembang, sedikit berkibar mengikuti gerakan. Pakaian putih semodel seifuku prefektur Oita melekat di diri. Kaki tan mulus berbalut kaos kaki hitam panjang hingga pertengahan paha. Aksesoris bando topi yang berada di atas kepala semakin mempermanis wajah pemakainya. Tak lupa, pita di depan dada berwarna romantis sebagai pelengkap. Pula sepatu pantofel melapisi ujung kakinya, yang ia gunakan di atas tumpukan dua tingkat kotak kayu sebagai panggung dadakan.

 _"Ah, ah, ah, ah..."_

Jeda beberapa detik, dan mulai bersuara ketika memasuki bait pertama, membuka mulut penuh guna menghayati lagu yang ia karaokekan,

 _"The comfort within your voice is like a magical noise.._

 _A little tricky like a sweet candy..._

 _You start a revolution, and leave me in confusion.._

 _I can't escape it, gimme your candy.."_

Tidak lupa dengan goyang itik sebagai persyaratan utama. Memamerkan keseksian paha karena rok terangkat.

Seluruh anggota tim baseball laki-laki Seido sedang menikmati hiburan gratis dari pitcher berisik mereka, Sawamura Eijun. Bermula dari permainan Truth or Dare dan beginilah nasib Eijun yang harus berdandan seperti seorang idol.

Sungguh sial nasib Eijun malam ini. Padahal ia lelah latihan tapi dipaksa ikut permainan konyol sepanjang masa, gara-gara Furuya mengejeknya tidak tampan dan berani. Eijun yang dasarnya memang gampang temperamen, lalu jatuh dalam perangkap level teri walau Haruichi berusaha mencegah semua ini agar tak terjadi.

Eijun tidak tahu dirinya sebodoh ini.

Jun, kamu aja yang gak sadar-sadar.

Maka ketika botol berputar dan menunjuk ke arahnya, saat ia memilih mengambil dare untuk menunjukkan ketampanan dan keberaniannya; saat itulah ia harus rela membuang angan serta harga dirinya jatuh terpeleset dari jembatan sirotol mustaqim.

Ia harus menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang tak Eijun mengerti apa artinya, berdandan―astaga, kenapa ia harus memakai rok―secara paksa dan bernyanyi di hadapan seluruh anggota sambil goyang itik; boleh ditambah variasi goyangan lainnya. Sumber pakaian nista ini adalah Miyuki Kazuya. Sialan, Eijun akan balas dendam nanti pada kapten kurang ajarnya. Soal bagaimana, dan ini tetek bengek milik siapa adalah urusan belakangan saja.

 _"We are in a world that's just for us_

 _What do you wanna do? Let's be alive_

 _Open our wings together we can fly…_

 _Don't you ever think this is a crime_

 _There's no lies, this love won't lie…"_

Eijun kelelahan, ―lihatlah peluh yang menetes di pelipisnya― tapi ia harus menuntaskannya hingga reff pertama. Ia menghentikan aksi goyang itiknya dan mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas, sebelum dilanjutkan dengan goyang patah-patah yang entah dipelajari darimana.

 _"A simple 1,2,3 and now it's you and me…_

 _I know that you wanna take it higher, and give it to me harder…_

… _Can you feel the passion that's within?_

… _Tonight the sky will be on fire as we burn the night.."_

Sial.

Semuanya tidak tahan melihat wajah Eijun yang tampak menutup mata dan menyanyi menggoda kaum adam di sana.

Eijun lalu mengubah kembali gayanya, dan mengedipkan sebelah mata. Tangan kanan yang ia angkat tadi menunjuk ke depan entah pada siapa karena banyaknya pemirsa. Sementara tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menutup visual bibirnya dari pandangan hadirin, menggunakan punggung tangannya.

 _"Within a 1,2,3, I've got your eyes on me..."_

Eijun ganti goyang ngebor. Makin ke bawah dan ke bawah.

 _"We're speeding up our emotions, stopping's not an option_

 _Close to me is where you want to be as you fall down, down, down…"_

Tepat di saat lirik berakhir, diselesaikan Eijun dengan pose jatuh terduduk melipat kaki sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, yang kemudian ia satukan di atas kepala karena sudah lelah luar biasa.

Eijun mengerjap. Ini sudah berakhir, kan?

"Sawamura, mainlah ke kamarku malam ini."

Siapa yang mengatakannya Eijun tidak tahu. Namun ada sebuah suara lain yang menolak dan menawarkan kamarnya juga untuk Eijun.

Lalu penonton mulai bertindak anarkis, mencakar satu sama lain. Bergelut ―secara literal― di hadapan pemuda manis itu.

E...Eijun salah apa?

.

.

.

 **End/?**

.

.

 **A/N** : astaghfirullah. /lalu author diruqiyah/

((Nb : Btw itu lirik terjemahan koshitantan (c) umetora. Itu emang lagu mesum. Anak-anak, jangan coba-coba denger :"(((( ))

thanks for read.

siluman panda


End file.
